Shard caster
In the world of Neotopia, people are able to conjure magic through marble-like "shards". These practitioners are called Shard Casters. With the power of the Shards, the Shard Casters are able to cast spells in combat and control monsters called "Spirits". Casters are easily identified by having mysterious symbols located anywhere on their body. Slots for shards can be found along these symbols which usually encircle them. Skills Shards grant the power to use various magical techniques. Dimensional Shifting A method of teleportation through the use of Shifting Shards. There are multiple methods of Dimensional Shifting, those most common method is by using five Shifting Shards and placing them on the ground. Doing so will activate a portal on the ground; anyone standing on the portal will be transported to a specific or random location. Distance Movement A spell for quick movement in relatively small distances. Move Shards are necessary to perform this. When activated, the user charges an electric sphere field and then turns into a lightning bolt that shoots upward; upon reaching its destination, an electric sphere appears along with the Shard Caster. Elemental Spells One of the most basic skills learned by a Shard Caster is to conjure elements by using Spell Shards. A caster may summon a single or multiple shards at once and throw them at enemies to turn into an elemental attack. The color of the shard does not necessarily determine the element summoned as demonstrated by blue spell shards being used in fire, ice, and water. However, it seems true that a spell shard can only contain one element at a time. * Earth: Can be summoned by dark yellow spell shards. * Fire: Can be summoned by red spell shards. Blue or purple fire may be summoned by their respective color of spell shards and Dark Flames are summoned by black spell shards. * Ice: Can be summoned by blue spell shards. * Lightning: Can be summoned by yellow spell shards. * Water: Can be summoned by blue spell shards. Healing A recovery spell which can be used by having obtained a Healing Shard. Spirit Summoning Skilled casters who have obtained a Spirit Shard are able to summon giant creatures called Spirits. Other Shard Spells Acid Spit It is a skill shown to be used only by winged beastmen. They use the spell shard embedded on their forehead and release the acid from their mouths. Bullet Attack Spell shards can be used and thrown in multiple quantities to perform a turret-like attack. Explosion A common spell that causes an explosion. Fire Breathing Beastmen can breathe fire by using a spell shard embedded on their shoulder. Flash Bomb A spell shard that is thrown on the ground to create a blinding light as a diversion to escape. Smoke Bomb Similar to the flash bomb, this spell releases smoke as a means to escape. Strength Enhancement A skill demonstrated by beastmen with the spell shard embedded on their nails. It makes their punches and scratches far more powerful that it should be. Mind Control Hugh has the ability to manipulate people through the use of a purple spell shard. He used this on Princess Rebecca to have her assassinate her own father, King Bakkam. The shard was placed on Rebecca's nape and the spell seems to be a form of puppetry as "strings" were shown when it was used. Sealing Sealing or binding is a skill demonstrated by Master Zico early in the series. This was done by using spell shards and placing them on an enemy. Upon activation, the spell shards create a binding web to incapacitate foes. Soul Transference A technique used by Jesara, Roya's mother, in her last moments facing Despara. She transferred her soul into Despara as she was dying from a fire spell cast on her. Jesara was hoping that Roya would survive her fall, and by planting her soul into Despara, she would then be able to protect her daughter in the future. Equipment Shards can also be used in weaponry. Shard Casters can use metallic tools that can project energy blades in battle. They typically have several round slots for Spell Shards to be inserted. Once the slots are filled, the tool generates an energy blade. The energy projected by weapons vary in color, which have no evident significance. A weapon blade may appear with the color Blue, Red, Yellow, Magenta, or Green. Sword * Common Sword * Great Sword * Claymore * Rapier * Scimitar * Sword-Whip Spear Dagger * Knife * Sai Mace Sickle